harry potter and wormtail's mistake!
by LiveToTell
Summary: "flesh of a servant you will revive your master!" since when an entire hand is the same as flesh? Sorry Wormtail, but as Snape likes to say, one hundred points from Gryffindor! stupid dunderhead! so what's goanna happen now? guess all of us will find out, no?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters! I do not make money out of this or any other story that uses these characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

* * *

><p>The huge caldron bubbled, grey mist coming at the top and falling to the ground lazily. The pudgy man smiled a disgusting smile as he held the disfigured baby above the caldron – suddenly dropping it inside.<p>

He looked to the dark haired boy, his smile deep in place. He felt smart, he bested everyone, all his friends, without him they were nothing – and he, Peter, he will be the one that will be remembered the most, as the one who brought back the dark lord.

James is dead, killed by his master fourteen years ago. Sirius was tricked by yours truly and was thrown into Azkaban, staying there weeping for years upon years. Ramus is a werewolf, barely living like a human being when no one can stand being next to him after finding out what he is. And he, Peter? He survived against all odds, even after Black broke out of Azkaban to kill him. He survived the werewolf; he survived James and Lily's son.

And now he will make sure that nothing will stop the dark lord. He will stay on the winning side of this war.

Waving his wand, Peter levitated a bone out of Mr. Riddle Sr.

The rat started chanting

**"Bones of a father," **he pushed for effect** "unknowingly given" **he smiled again in victory, giving the boy one last look,** "– you will renew your son.**

**Flash of a servant," **he took the knife he prepared months ago, looking at the shining silver,** "willingly given – you shall resurrect your master" **the rat like man cut off his entire arm dropping it entirely to the bubbling caldron.

He looked at the brat, he was watching, his eyes fearful, shining green, **"Blood of an enemy, forcibly taken"** Peter took another knife, a normal one this time, not as expensive as the one he used on himself, and cut a single line on the boy's arm, holding a small bottle sample to collect the blood, **"– you will aid your foe" **he dropped the blood inside and moved aside to watch how the all mighty figure will rise out of the caldron.

There was a bright flashing light coming from the caldron and the brat

Screeching screams

And the dark lord was no more

The rat looked in astonishment at the spot his master was supposed to rise from; noting how the bubbling potion turned transparent and the misty completion disappeared.

What happened, the rat wondered?

A sharp laugh drove the rat to look at the raven haired teen tied to the gravestone. Harry Potter – the boy was looking better, as if somehow the dark lord's death did something to the boy – making him stronger then he was before.

Peter frowned, why was the Potter brat laughing? Did he know something that Peter himself didn't? Could it be? Could he have done something to make the dark lord's ritual fail?

"What have you done, boy?!" the rat yelled angered

The boy continued laughing, his eyes bore into the betrayer's eyes as he answered, "me?" he whispered, "I haven't done anything" he giggled hysterically, "I didn't need to do anything Warmtail! You did it for me! For that I must thank you!"

Peter looked lost. He was not getting what went wrong. The man moved closer to the tied boy, pressing his wand to the child's chest, "tell me what you are talking about right now!"

The Potter child smiled, "Ah, but Wormy, don't you get it? You messed up! The chant said _flesh_ of a servant! You gave your master your flesh, _blood and bones_!" the child laughed

The un-tied man grew pale – could he really have done something this idiotic?

Was he the downfall of Lord Voldemort?

He looked at the laughing child.

With no Voldemort the child was practically useless. There was no reason to kill him, but one – the child knew he was alive and if he somehow convinced the ministry, Peter will be in danger.

So what to do?

Kill the child…

Don't kill the child…

He was already down one arm; it will be difficult living as a rat with his new condition – impossible really. But what could he do, if he came back from the dead and the brat's friends suddenly asked questions it will be inconvenient, and to kill all three will be a one way ticket to Azkaban, they had Dumbledore on their side.

So what could he do?

The rat thought as hard and long as he could to the laughter of the Potter brat. The Potter brat, maybe this will be his key?

"You are laughing as if you are safe" the rat said unhurriedly, nervously, "but you are in my hands, child" he pressed his wand deeper, "I could kill you were you stand and no one will ever know" he lied, if he could have lived as a rat it wouldn't be a lie, but if suddenly the child died and he appeared EVERYONE will suspect.

The child quieted, "want to avenge your master?!" the boy spat, "afraid that I will kill you when I'll be set lose?" the rat chuckled

"In fact I am" this wasn't a lie, but Peter wasn't above using to truth to his advantage, he would use anything if it meant he would survive, "right now you and your friends are the only ones that stand between me and my life, freedom included" he didn't shutter

"What…?"

The rat man nodded, "indeed, so here's what's going to happen – by killing your enemy for you and saving your life this night, because if Voldemort did come back you would have died, a wizarding life debt was created between us. I call upon it now" the boy's eyes grew large.

"I want you to swear on your life and magic that when we will be getting back to Hogwarts and any time after that, if anyone will ask, talk or write about my in any way possible this is what you will be able to tell them" he took a deep breath, "on that night fourteen years ago, Black was the secret keeper, the dark lord used a spell on himself to make him look and sound like me, tricking Black to tell him the secret location – getting Lily and James killed in the process"

"After black discovered what happed he came to look for me and when he didn't find me he thought the worst, that somehow I managed to pass the information to Voldemort. He tracked me down and tried to kill me, but some Muggles got in the way.

"I understood what happened and ran away before Sirius killed me and he got sent to Azkaban. I wanted to come out of hiding but I couldn't – I was stuck in my animegous transformation.

"I became the Percy's rat and later Ron's. I finally returned to my old form at the end of your third year thanks to Ramus, but now both he and Black wanted to kill be. You wanted me to be kissed. I escaped.

"I found the dark lord and discovered he was planning on coming back, I tricked him to thinking I was a loyal follower, but in reality I interfered with his ritual and killed him instead"

Harry looked at the rat like man, furious, but nodded all the same – wizarding debts are powerful things

And now Peter Pettigrew will finally be free!

_**A\N: I can't believe I missed it before! The ritual in Voldemort revival was so specific and required specific ingredients – I mean he couldn't use another family member's bones, only his father's and only the bones! He needed only Harry's blood and nothing more than that! And he needed Wormtail's **_**flesh **_**but instead he got all three! I mean in a hand there are skin and bones and blood and what not! So the ritual got more ingredients then it needed! And we all know from Neville's experience that's NOT a good thing! Both for the potion and the ones around it! **_

_**Sooo yeah, well, I'd like to hear what you think about it? **_

_**Like my Wormtail? I will also like to note that after Voldemort died the rat felt more confident in himself, since the only other person there (that knew about his existence) was a fourteen years old boy tied to a stone without his wand and with no way to defend himself.**_

_**I will also add right now that this will be an AU and will not follow the Cannon! Harry will not return and tell everyone that Voldemort is back, though Dumbledore is too stuck in the past to believe and there will be something to do with the **_horcruxes_**, I won't tell you what XD**_

_**This just means that Harry can finally focus on himself and his magic and get in some real trouble!**_

_**So yeah, cheers!**_


	2. making others see the truth

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

* * *

><p>Green eyes grew large.<p>

"I want you to swear on your life and magic that when we will be getting back to Hogwarts and any time after that, if anyone will ask, talk or write about my in any way possible this is what you will be able to tell them" he took a deep breath, "on that night fourteen years ago, Black was the secret keeper, the dark lord used a spell on himself to make him look and sound like me, tricking Black to tell him the secret location – getting Lily and James killed in the process"

"After black discovered what happed he came to look for me and when he didn't find me he thought the worst, that somehow I managed to pass the information to Voldemort. He tracked me down and tried to kill me, but some Muggles got in the way.

"I understood what happened and ran away before Sirius killed me and he got sent to Azkaban. I wanted to come out of hiding but I couldn't – I was stuck in my animagus transformation.

"I became the Percy's rat and later Ron's. I finally returned to my old form at the end of your third year thanks to Ramus, but now both he and Black wanted to kill be. You wanted me to be kissed. I escaped.

"I found the dark lord and discovered he was planning on coming back, I tricked him to thinking I was a loyal follower, but in reality I interfered with his ritual and killed him instead"

Harry looked at the rat like man, furious, but nodded all the same – wizarding debts are powerful things. He waited for the feel of a life debt. It should be happening any minute now, any minuet, like right now…

Hermione, bushy haired genius that she is, said that when invoked a life debt causes a deep feeling of need to follow what you are being told, a feeling coming from the person's magic itself.

But harry wasn't feeling it – at all.

Okay, so no debt.

But how could he get out of this mess?

And Cedrick, harry had to do something about the older boy

It shouldn't be hard to trick the rat into releasing him, in fact that sounded better than swearing something like that to the rat. Harry wasn't going to swear something like that – never! He will not do it to Sirius! Sirius should have his name cleared, not Wormtail!

He thought about it. The rat wasn't the smartest creature out there, in fact he didn't know anyone more pathetic and dumb than Peter Pettigrew. It could be that what he did didn't fall under life debts category?

A tiny smile fought to make itself known on the boy's face. He didn't know why Wormtail's life debt didn't work, but the cowered didn't know it didn't work. He could use that, and didn't that sound so Slytherin!

"I Harry James Potter, heir to the house of Potter, swear on my life and magic to follow the life debt I got at this day to Peter Pettigrew, word for word, so mote it be!" there was no feeling of magic being invoked, but it didn't matter – wormtail it seemed relaxed at the sound of the fake oath.

"Good, very good Harry" the rat mumbled smiling, making Harry frown. Coming out of the rat's mouth it sounded like harry was a pet that did a trick and nothing more. The rat looked pale, well paler then before, as he moved around, banishing the remains of the dark lord to god knows where. Harry noted with both glee and dread how close Wormtail was to passing out due to blood loss. The stupid wizard forgot to close his wound.

"Could you release me now?" the rat nodded tiredly and released the boy from the charm, Harry fell to the floor and run to Cedric's body. He was cold and dead and he was not breathing, silly of course he wasn't breathing! Dead people don't breath! Harry couldn't stop the tears from coming.

It was his fault that Cedric is dead, if he only took the stupid Portkey alone it wouldn't have happened and Cedric wouldn't be dead

The dark haired boy turned to look at the murderer. It was Wormtail's fault too, he was the one that fired that killing curse – if not him Cedric would be alive right now (and so would be Voldemort) and his parents too! The rat needed to pay!

His eyes wondered to the Triwizard Cup, the Portkey… he turned to the rat. He was sitting now, resting. He didn't look good, at all. There was blood everywhere, so much of it. Harry touched his wand and silently pulled it out.

"Immobulus", the rat froze where he sat. Harry smiled, "Accio Peter Pettigrew" the rat flew to the black haired boy, hitting a few gravestones on the way, "Accio Triwizard Cup" the cup hit the three of them and the Portkey activated.

It felt like having a hook somewhere behind the navel pulling the travelers to their destination. The three landed falling down, though only one made any sound of protest.

There was silence around them and as harry looked, the people started chatting around with each other, they whispered excitingly and pointed at the third unknown to them, third person.

Harry smiled, now if he could only convince everyone that this man was Peter Pettigrew…

* * *

><p>X<p>

* * *

><p>Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge was the Minister for Magic from 1990 to 1996. He thus had complete control of the Ministry of Magic, the main governing body of the British wizarding world.<p>

In 1981, he was one of the first on the scene after Sirius Black seemed to kill Peter Pettigrew Fudge watched Sirius laughing maniacally, and remembered to this day the giant crater in the street.

Fudge began his career in the Ministry as Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He then succeeded Millicent Bagnold as Minister for Magic, and thus had the responsibility of meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister when necessary.

After four attacks on Muggle-born witches and wizards, Fudge arrived at Hogwarts in the spring of 1993 to remove Rubeus Hagrid to Azkaban prison, not as a punishment, but as a precaution.

Fudge assured Hagrid that he would be released immediately if another person was found to be responsible. Dumbledore tried to convince Fudge that taking Hagrid would make no difference, but Fudge would not be dissuaded. At the same time, Lucius Malfoy, then school governor, had Dumbledore suspended, which Fudge tried to protest against, but in futility. Eventually, it was proven that Hagrid was indeed innocent, and he was released.

That summer, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, which unhinged Fudge and started him on a downward spiral of poor decisions. A few weeks prior to Black's escape, Fudge visited him while on a tour of Azkaban prison and was unnerved at how normal Black seemed relative to the other prisoners.

Convinced Black would be caught quickly, Fudge alerted the Muggle Prime Minister of the situation and asked that the Muggles keep an eye out for Black, as well; the Ministry set up a special hot line for the Muggles to call with any information.

Because of Black's connection to Harry Potter, Fudge was reluctant to inform Harry of the truth.

During the summer holiday, he organized the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament with Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch Sr.

And then everything had to go down to hell, on the day of the Triwizard Tournament someone somehow tempered with the Portkey, Fudge was horrified, after all he could hear Mad-eye just fine from where he was sitting.

The idea of the boy who lived being killed in a tournament he himself arranged would be a suicide to his position after the escape Black gave a year ago.

But just as he was about to send his Dementors to search for the boy (because they were already trained for that and really, there was no reason to pay any more money than he already paid) the boy returned with two more.

While one more person with the boy who lived was expected, the second one was not. He was a short man with sandy hair and a hand missing. Fudge looked at him with shock. Was he the attacker? But he was familiar, somehow…

There was silence around and as Fudge looked, the people started chatting around with each other, they whispered excitingly and pointed at the third unknown to them, third person. Fudge himself would have joined them but this person looked so familiar and it was driving the minister crazy!

Who was he… it was on the tip on his… no way

He looked at the rat like man with growing horror as the memories came back to him. He knew this man, seen his pictures a lot of times in the new history books, but it couldn't be him because Black killed him.

He killed him…?

Didn't he?

"Is that?" Dumbledore wondered besides him, his hand stroking his white long beard.

"Peter?" Fudge finished for the head master, "it sure looks like it – I would really like to know what that means" but the boy who lived surprised everyone yet again when he fell on the ground, smilingly passed out.

"I guess we will have to wait to find out" the blue eyes twinkled, but Fudge himself couldn't help but agree.

Taking care of the boy who lived came first, he smiled and stood up, "what are you waiting for?! Take the boy to the Medi-Witch!"


End file.
